Ao no Cooking
by Flare the Ninetales
Summary: Rin is known for two things: his blue flames and his cooking. What happens when they intersect? Read and review, please!


**This takes place after "Mask". **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist(Blue Exorcist) or any of the characters. I only own the idea for this story.**

**Rin's POV**

"Hey... Rin... I'm hungry..." Shima groaned. His stomach growled audibly. "How can you be hungry, after THAT experience?!" Bon yelled. His stomach growled as well. Bon blushed red in embarrassment. I laughed. "Well, as far as I know, none of you have eaten dinner yet, right?" They shook their heads. "Seeing that the cafeteria is closed, I guess I could whip something up for you." I said, casually leaning up against the wall. "S-sure..." Konekomaru stuttered shyly, looking away.

_I guess this incident reawakened his old fears... Frankly, I don't blame him- I mean, if I thought I was going to be burnt alive by someone I thought to be a friend, even for a moment, I'd be scared, too. _I thought as I walked to the kitchen. As I opened the door, I groped blindly for the light switch. Finding it, I flicked it on. Ukobach's upside-down face filled my vision. "Gah!" I yelled, flailing madly. "GET- OFF- ME- YOU LITTLE-!" Ukobach nimbly leapt off my head onto the kitchen counter, laughing hysterically. "You demon..." I growled, glaring at him. Ukobach chattered a few syllables. "_'Technically, I am a demon'_,huh? Toúche..." I murmured. Strolling over to the kitchen, I thought over what to make. _Teriyaki sounds good... Maybe chanpurū? Or __Yakizakana__... Hmm... _Deciding on Yakizakana, I opened the refrigerator. _Let's see... Daikon... Daikon... Found it! _Taking it out, I closed the door. I obtained a bowl from one of the many cabinets that lined the room. Finding a grater, I held it over the bowl so I could use the grated daikon for later. When I finished, I quickly retrieved a salmon from the freezer. I got a frying pan from a different cabinet and rubbed it with a stick of butter, then placed the newly-greased pan on the stovetop. I put the salmon in the pan, then, turning up the gas, attempted to light the stove. Key word- attempted. _The ignition switch must not be working... Okay, where did I put those matches? _Suddenly, I remembered that I had left them all the way back at the boys' dorm, and I didn't particularly fancy walking all the way back for them. All of a sudden, I had an idea. _I wonder... _Concentrating, I focused on the stove burner. The burner was suddenly alit with demonic blue flames. _Yes! It worked!_ The fish quickly melted, which I quickly poured a type of sweet sauce on, making the air fill with the sizzling sound of frying food and the sweet and savory smell of salmon and sweet sauce. When the fish was fully cooked, I flipped it onto a serving plate, then sprinkled it with the grated daikon. _The guys are sure to love this..._

_**Later...**_

"Rin..." Suguro gasped. "You.. Are... AMAZING..." "Aww, tell me something I don't already know!" I said, swelling with pride. The fish was a perfect golden-brown, and with the sweet sauce, it was the shimmery color of honey. After I finished the yakizakana, I had made some steamed rice with vegetables, which now sat on the table on the side. Steam wafted from the bowl. We sat down. "Thank you for the meal!" we shouted, then dug in. I could immediately tell it was the greatest thing I've ever made. Around the table, Shima was stuffing himself like a pig, Suguro had started drooling from the first bite, all four of Konekomaru's eyes had glazed over, and Izumo was gazing in awe at me. Dinner was quickly finished. We cleared our places, saying our thanks for the meal. "There's one thing I don't get." Konekomaru said. "The reason we hadn't eaten dinner before now was because the ignition on the stove wasn't working, and the chefs had to cancel dinner until it was repaired tommorow. I just remembered this after you left, but it was too late to tell you. However, yakizakana is a fried dish, which you would need the stove for. How in the world did you do it?" I grinned. "Who needs something to make flames when you can do it yourself?"


End file.
